sotpfandomcom-20200215-history
OSS-class battlecarrier
Overview Rarely seen, the OSS-class Battlecarrier is a fearsome ship which is the single-most powerful capital ship in service with the Covenant. While its weapons are fearsome and powerful, its greatest asset is its heavy fighter capacity. Coupled with its defensive countermeasures, the OSS-class is well-known to successfully take on sizable UNSC fleets. History Battlecarriers are a rare addition to a Covenant fleet, but are rightly feared by all UNSC servicemen due to their reputation; almost all contact with an OSS has resulted in a near instant loss of communications and certain destruction. Undoubtedly the most powerful and enigmatic of all Covenant ships, very little is known about this ship's capabilities by the UNSC and even less is known of its systems and interior. Despite their superior firepower and awe-inspiring reputation, the OSS-class is held in lower regard when compared to the CAS-class assault carrier, so much so that most Commanders would willingly choose an Assault Carrier as their flagship instead. Indeed, very few are given the option to command these ships due to their exorbitant cost, those that are tend to be those which have records of exceptional survivability, only heightening the reputation these ships hold in the eyes of UNSC admirals. There are only two confirmed events where these ships were destroyed - the first was destroyed by Admiral Preston Cole and his fleet during the Second Battle of Harvest, and the latter was when a number were destroyed around the refit and refueling station Unyielding Hierophant. That they were only destroyed by last-minute tactical insertion by SPARTAN II's does nothing to limit the terrifying reputation these ships hold in the Post-War Era. Category:Covenant ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Covenant Weapons and Tactical Usage The OSS-class battlecarrier is superior to the CAS-class assault carrier in terms of fleet support combat capabilities, due to its high plasma torpedo damage and various abilities. Whereas the CAS-class is capable in both fleet support and 1 on 1 ship to ship battles, the OSS-class excels and is designed more for fleet support rather then 1 on 1 engagements. Due to the ships abilities, designed combat capabilities, slow build time, heavy supply cost and expensive price, it is best to only have 1 or at best 2 of these ships present as they are most effective when accompanied by a large fleet as their passive ability allows it to become stronger as surrounding allied ships die. Often times towards the end of large scale fleet battles when most of your weaker ships have been destroyed, the OSS-class battle carrier really out shines the CAS-class through having gained a massive damage boost (sometimes even having plasma torpedo damage literally over 9000!) and can easily decimate entire fleets on its own and even give the infinity class warship a run for its money if not outright destroy it! The OSS-class is also very good for taking out MAC stations as it can use its mini warp drive to blink into a group of MAC stations, tank some of the hits and actually take them all out! Not only that but the OSS-class has huge range which allows it to stay back behind the main fleet while gaining huge damage boost from the death of allied ships through its passive ability. Making more then 1 or 2 of these ships or sending them out alone against the enemy without an accompanying fleet is a poor use of the OSS-class battlecarriers combat capabilities and a terrible waste of your limited population supply and thus must always have a sizable fleet accompanying it. Overall when used correctly these ships are absolute beasts. Changelog *The OSS-class now replaced the ''Redemption''-class Battleship as the Covenant's heavy-hitting capital ship. External Links Super-Destroyer (Halopedia) See Also Category:Covenant ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Covenant